Needs
by ameristar
Summary: Idle hands are the devil's playground. Claire POV. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: It's quite obvious that short pwp's with Cletchen are in short supply, so obviously I'm going to do my best to solve that problem. Comments are appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Claire and Gretchen. Would be nice though. **

And here I was, thinking I had it all under control. I'm in the dorm alone, doing some calculus when the thoughts creep into my head. That top she was wearing the other day--the purple one with the v-line that was _way _too low... I tried my best not to stare, and I think she didn't notice, but since then the imagery wouldn't get out of my head. I sighed and pushed the books away from me. I'm not used to this feeling. Girls like me don't think about other girls' breasts. Girls like me think of cute boys and what's in Cosmo. Who was I kidding, I'm so hard up for Gretchen it's all I can think about.

This wasn't the first time I'd thought of her like that. Things were so comfortable between us there were times when she'd change in front of me. I'd pretend I was looking away, but just when I saw her head turn away I'd openly watch her. Yes it was perverted, and yes I felt bad about it afterwards, but what else could I do? She had no idea I felt anything for her, something I only have myself to blame for really. It wasn't long before thinking about her brought that pulling sensation in my stomach that made me take a sharp intake of air.

I laid back on the bed and put my hands on my stomach. Was I going to do this? Yes. She could walk in any moment and the possibility just made me all the more excited. I began to stroke my stomach, running my fingers over my skin like it was her hands instead of mine. The heat was unbearable. With my right hand I reached up my shirt, and with the left I pushed down under the waistband of my jeans. It was a little different, but it made me feel like it was Gretchen touching me.

"Oh..." I gasped as my fingers found my clit. Gretchen in a thong came to mind, and I began to quickly rub my fingers around my bundle of nerves. I began to quietly groan as my fingers continued to work on my clit, and my thoughts continued. Gretchen in the shower--she'd left the curtain just a little bit open, and of course I took a quick glance. I breathed raggedly, wanting so badly to fuck myself, but with the restraints of my low rise jeans I couldn't do much. I was completely soaked, and my fingers were slippery. Her breasts would so easily fit in my hands, I thought, as my right hand played with my nipples. I wasn't wearing a bra of course. I did it purely because sometimes I'd see Gretchen look at them before quickly looking away. She thought I was forbidden fruit, and it made me want her so badly.

I was just a second away from orgasming when the door handle began to jiggle.

"Fuck!" I cried, pulling my hands out like they were on fire.

"Hey... oh." Gretchen stood there in the doorway, frozen. She blinked, and then walked forward and closed the door.

"You weren't supposed to come back from class yet!" I managed to strangle out, sheer terror in my voice.

"Oh god Claire, I'm _so _sorry. I should have--I mean--" She stuttered for a moment, and then stopped talking altogether and closed her eyes.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you don't lock the door." I mumbled, discreetly wiping my fingers against the leg of my jeans.

"It's okay. Not like I haven't done it myself." She opened her eyes, a small smirk on her face. I really wished at that moment she'd chosen to come in maybe just 5 minutes later than she had. I could feel my heart pulse down there.

"Yeah..." My face must have been beet red at that moment. Her smirk widened into a grin.

"You know...there are ways to solve your problem." She turned around and locked the door. I took a huge gulp and scooted higher up on my bed.

"Uh yeah. Probably." That's seriously all I could come up with. She laughed a little and walked towards me. Suddenly she put on an obviously fake frowny face, and tisked.

"Too bad you're straight." Her eyes told me something different than her words suggested.

"I'm willing to uh, pretend." Her eyes flashed with a look of lust and she got closer, laying on the bed beside me. She looked at me, saying nothing. I closed my eyes when I saw her head inching towards mine.

The kind of kiss I expected was different than the one I got. It was tender and gentle, and I swooned. Kissing her like this was better than I'd ever imagined before. I opened my mouth and she obliged, running her tongue along the back of my teeth before meeting mine. We kissed like this for what felt like forever, before her hands quickly went to the front of my jeans, unbuttoning them. She breathed in deeply through her nose and pushed her hand down my G-string. I was more than ready for her. She didn't waste time before she was flicking my clit with her fingers as fast as anyone possibly could. I panted as she continued, and it wasn't very long before I climaxed, tensing up against her and then falling back, exhausted. She smiled genuinely, and kissed me before she got up and looked at the digital clock on her dresser.

"Fuck," She whispered. "I have to go to class."

"Skip it then." But it was too late, she was up already. She walked backwards toward the door, a look of apology and what I'm sure was sexual frustration on her face.

"By the way," she said before she opened the door. "I like it when you watch me shower." I'm sure the expression on my face was hilarious. I just groaned and dropped my head back down on my bed. I, Claire Bennet, had fallen for a girl. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because apparently people would like to read more pwp's, I'm gonna continue this story. Beware though, there's pretty much nothing but sex in these stories. Though I'm sure none of you mind...;)**

I hate community showers. It feels like forever since I've been able to take a nice long bath and relaxing. Showers are short and hurried--everything in college seems short and hurried--and I long for the things I used to have at home. So here I am, showering at 3 in the morning because I know nobody else is going to be in here. I lather up, and take time to wash my hair properly, massaging the shampoo into my scalp. As I go under the stream of water to wash it out, I hear the door open. I scowl at the interruption. At 3 in the morning? I'm bewildered, but not for long.

Suddenly I hear a chuckle, and I instantly know who it is.

"Gretchen?" I say out loud.

"So this is where you are." She says teasingly, and I see her converse from under the curtain. She's not going to... is she? She steps away, and I wonder what she's doing. A few minutes later, and I shriek as she pulls the curtain open and comes in, completely nude. I throw my arms up around myself and step into the corner.

"Aw come on, Claire. Nothing I haven't seen before." I sigh, and lower my arms. "Now come here." She says lustfully. I step towards her timidly, standing once again under the water. She runs her hands gently down the front of my body, caressing me. I shudder, sudden arousal overcoming me. She leans forward and kisses me passionately, and soon things become more intense. She leans me toward the stall wall and puts one arm up up against it, the other on the small of my back. I moan into the kiss--I've never experienced something so erotic in my life. She begins to kiss my neck, biting and sucking at the flesh knowing full well the bruises will heal instantly, and I close my eyes as the sensation washes over me.

"Open your legs." She whispers, and I oblige. She kisses down my stomach, and soon the apex of my thighs. She slides her tongue in, and I can't help the cry that comes from my lips. The feeling is amazing--she's rolling her tongue around my clit, and I'm so close I can feel it about to topple over. That's when she begins to do something I had never imagined. She pushed her tongue into me, and I gasped in shock. She pushed in and out slowly, pausing to lick my clit after every couple of thrusts of her tongue. I was awash in a sea of ecstasy, rolling my head on the wall I was up against. She water was pouring down my body, and I turned to watch as the droplets ran down my body to her mouth.

Soon tongue was replaced by fingers, and as she rubbed against my g-spot, I tensed up as the orgasm rolled through my body like a tidal wave crashing against land. She lapped at me a few times, and stood.

"How'd you like--" I didn't let her finish. She cried in surprise as I pushed her against the other wall, and her body hit the wall with a smack. Soon I was on her, kissing her harder than I'd ever kissed anyone before, tasting myself on her lips. I began to suck on her tongue, and she moaned in response. I pushed my hand down between our pressed together bodies and felt for what I wanted. She was swollen from arousal, and my fingers slipped easily into her.

"Yes." She hissed, and I began to lick and nip at her tongue, knowing it would definitely leave a mark on her. I fucked her with force, because I knew she would want it that way. She bucked her hips into my hand and rode my fingers while I rubber her clit furiously with my other hand. I leaned down to take her nipple in my mouth, and she put her hands on the back of my head.

"Oh god, I'm gonna--" She strangled out, before crying out a moan and stiffening up against me. I felt her clench around my fingers, and I continued to fuck her slowly, riding out the waves of her orgasm. She breathed out, and put her head on my shoulder. That's when the water started to get cold. We both shrieked, and hurriedly got out from under the spray of water. I reached to turn it off and we walked toward our clothes and got dressed. She walked up to me, scooped up my hair into her hands making a very soggy pony tail with her hands, and kissed me. I smiled into her mouth as I felt her squeeze the water out of my hair.

"Let's go to sleep now, k?" She whispered into my ear. I kissed her on the cheek, and we walked back to the dorm, with everyone fast asleep in their beds. At least I hope so.


End file.
